Avenir
by Hermystic
Summary: Drabble. Quand l'euphorique Anne se projette dans le futur avec Ann ...
1. Avenir

Bonjour ! Je me lance dans ce fandom que j'ai découvert, avec plaisir, il y a peu ! Faite par Sally Wainwright, cette série est un véritable bijou ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Ann regardait un des nombreux ouvrages de sa bibliothèque. Anne lui avait donné envie d'en apprendre plus sur le monde qui l'entourait et elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens que de lire. Enfin … Lire était un bien grand mot ! Elle parcourait les brèves notices des ouvrages aux riches planches gravées. Elles représentaient des endroits qu'elles ne connaissaient guère mais cela lui suffisait pour s'évader. Un coup porté à la porte la sortit de ses pensées.

« Bonjour ma chère, énonça la voix qu'elle avait appris à chérir au fil du temps.

\- Bonjour Anne, répondit Ann avec un doux sourire.

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda doucement Anne.

\- Je me porte à merveille, j'ai décidé d'explorer un peu plus cette vaste bibliothèque, annonça gaiement Ann.

\- Oh et sur quoi se porte ta lecture ? questionna Miss Lister, curieuse.

\- En fait, j'ai pris un livre au hasard et c'était un ouvrage avec des gravures, répondit Ann en rougissant.

\- Il n'y a pas à rougir ma chérie ! Les gravures peuvent être fascinantes ! s'enthousiasma Anne en s'approchant de sa compagne.

\- Il est vrai que les images sont superbes, cela donne vraiment envie d'y aller, approuva Miss Walker.

\- Où étais-tu partie quand je suis arrivée ? s'enquiert Anne.

\- Sur les collines grecques, avoua Ann.

\- Les terres de nos origines … murmura l'aînée des Lister.

\- Plait-il ? » fit Ann avec incompréhension.

Déambulant dans la bibliothèque, Anne lui raconta alors l'histoire de Sappho et de son chœur de jeunes filles. Ann l'écoutait, fascinée. A la fin, ses yeux brillaient de joie. Elle était comme soulagée de savoir qu'il y avait une origine à ce qu'elles vivaient, que cela existait depuis _longtemps. _

« Un jour, je t'y emmènerai, promis Anne en voyant le regard vif de son aimée.

\- Ce peuple était fascinant, murmura Ann.

\- Et encore … Tu n'as pas encore lu tout ce qu'ils ont écrit, leurs traités scientifiques sont fascinants, répliqua l'aînée.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, répondit Miss Walker avec un tendre sourire pour sa fougueuse compagne.

\- Et si nous allions dehors ? proposa-t-elle en s'arrêtant subitement de marcher.

\- Maintenant … ? Mais la pluie menace à tout instant de tomber ! fit Ann, inquiète.

\- Qu'importe ! » fit Anne en balayant l'objection de sa main droite.

Ann céda à l'injonction et sortit sur le domaine. Un rayon de soleil éclaira les arbres bourgeonnant leur permettant d'en profiter un bref instant. Elles continuaient de discuter de la Grèce, de Lesbos, de Sapho et de tant d'autres choses. Ann fit d'ailleurs rire Anne en partageant avec elle son ophidiophobie. Comme souvent quand Miss Walker avait peur de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un, Miss Lister trouva les bons mots pour la rassurer. Détendue, Ann continua d'écouter sa compagne qui avait fini par parler de tout autre chose : les déchets de la mine exploitée dont elle ne savait que faire. Ann proposa d'en faire des tas harmonieux. Songeuse, Anne lui dit que c'était un sujet sur laquelle elle allait devoir réfléchir encore un peu. Elles restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce que la prédiction d'Ann se réalisa : les nuages lâchèrent leur trop plein d'eau. Elles finirent trempées et frigorifiées jusqu'aux os. Elles rentrèrent en hâte à l'intérieur de la demeure des Walker et se précipitèrent dans la chambre d'Ann en ayant déjà en tête ce qu'elles allaient faire pour se réchauffer l'une l'autre.

* * *

Écrit au cours d'un atelier en temps limité sur le discord de la Plume arc-en-ciel avec les conditions suivantes à glisser : « Un jour, je t'y emmènerai » / bourgeonner, colline, déchets, ophidiophobie, pluie

J'ai un autre petit texte du même acabit qui va être publié d'ici ... deux semaines ? :)

Alors à très vite ! :)


	2. York

Bonsoir ! Comme promis, voici le second texte sur le fandom Gentleman Jack ! Écrit en temps limité - toujours quand il s'agit d'atelier d'écriture sur le discord de la Plume arc-en-ciel - et sur le thème _allumeur de réverbère_ ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Anne et Ann profitaient de la journée pour déambuler dans la ville d'York que cela soit du côté de la majestueuse cathédrale que du côté des remparts utilisés comme promenade. La population était plus importante qu'à Halifax et cela leur seyait à merveille. De cette manière, elles passaient inaperçues d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elles s'arrêtaient dans des échoppes pour se sustenter avant de reprendre le chemin de leur pension.

La propriétaire de l'endroit ne leur posait guère de question ce que craignait Ann. Anne l'avait rassuré sur ce fait : elle avait l'habitude d'accueillir tout le monde. Miss Walker l'avait regardé, surprise, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Elles se morigéna à voix basse sous le regard amusé de Miss Lister.

Celle-ci en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras et pour déposer une myriade de baisers dans son cou. Cela eut le mérite de détendre Ann qui se laissa couler dans les bras d'Anne. Elles passèrent une partie de la soirée à s'aimer à l'abri des regards, à laisser aller leur plaisir. Il n'y avait personne pour veiller sur leur comportement que certains qualifieraient de dépravation des mœurs. Évidemment, elles étaient loin de ces personnes médisantes qui ne comprenaient guère leur penchant. Après tout … Que savaient-elles de l'amour ? De ce qu'elles vivaient dans l'intimité de leur chambre ?

Ce fut avec une certaine tendresse qu'elles s'aimèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Elles allumèrent les chandelles en même temps que l'allumeur de réverbère dans la rue. La double source de lumière donna une ambiance feutrée à leur chambre. A ce moment-là, Ann se rendit pleinement compte qu'elles étaient seules, sans domestiques. Ann savoura cette nouvelle forme de liberté dans les bras d'Anne. La cadette n'était pas vraiment habituée à devoir se débrouiller seule mais elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal si elle en croyait les regards approbateurs de l'aînée. Après tout, elle n'avait guère besoin d'aide pour lui dire _comment _aimer une personne, corps et âme.

* * *

A la revoyure ! :)


End file.
